Homeless Love
by The Bearly Breathing Scientist
Summary: Homeless Kurt. Kurt is homeless on the street of New York, what happens the lead singer of The barely Breathing Scientist Blaine Anderson bumps into Kurt and fall for him. AN:If anyone has any ideas for the title for this then please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Homeless love.

**Author: **The Barley Breathing Scientist

**Summary: **Homeless Kurt. Kurt is homeless on the street of New York, what happens the lead singer of The barely Breathing Scientist Blaine Anderson bumps into Kurt and fall for him. AN:If anyone has any ideas for the title for this then please PM me.

**Genre: **Angst and Romance.

**Couples: **Klaine.

**Author Notes: **Hey this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it rubbish. Also my Spelling & grammer only goes to a grade 8 level; So I apologise now for that.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee, because if I did Brittana/Faberry and Klaine would always be on.

Chapter One

-FlashBack-

_Kurt's was over joyed at winning the Titan's first and only wining game this season was short lived. It felt like a lie. It just wasn't him. He knew that his Dad was proud of him but he was proud of a lie. Kurt wasn't a football player. Plus it wrecked havoc with his skin that he was currently trying to reprimand._

_He heard footsteps on his stairs and saw his father's reflection in his mirror._

_"Night time skincare is a big part of my post game ritual." He explained to his father._

_"I don't know what to say about that but uh ... I was really proud of you tonight Kurt. I wish your Mum would have been there, you know I mean, alive."_

_"Thanks." Kurt replied. His father was only proud of him now that he was on the football team. He had never reacted this way for anything to do with glee club or any other not manly thing Kurt happened to enjoy._

_Burt turned to leave but was stopped by Kurt calling out, "Dad."_

_He turned back around to face Kurt as Kurt stood up to address his father properly._

_"I have something I want to say." His father took a few steps closer to him. "I'm glad that you're proud of me but I don't want to lie anymore being a part of the glee club and football has really showed me that I can be anything and what I am is," He took a deep breath. Now was the moment of truth._

_"I'm gay."_

_Burt took a deep breath. "I knew it." He thought._

_"Get out!" Burt said calmly._

_Kurt stood frozen still. This is what he had always feared. Rejection from the one person in his life who he knew loved him. "What but Dad I..."_

_"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR MOTHER AND I LIKE THAT? WHAT WOULD SHE SAY IF SHE WERE HERE! THIS IS AN INSULT TO HER MEMORY."_

_Kurt started to cry, silent tears rolling down his face._

_"I THOUGHT THAT FOOTBALL WOULD STRAIGHTEN YOU OUT AND YOU COULD QUIT THAT GLEE CRAP AND FINALLY BECOME NORMAL. I HAVE SPENT THE LAST TWO YEARS TRYING TO PUSH YOU INTO BEING STRAIGHT AND NOW YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A FALIURE AS A FATHER."_

_"Dad I..." He said as he lunged forward to grab Burt's hand._

_Burt wrenched his hand from him and spun around, grabbing Kurt by the neck and throwing he out of the door before going back and throwing a bag off Kurt thing out with about $100 dollars._

_" NOW LEAVE BECAUSE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME. I HAVE NO SON." He said before slamming the door and leaving Kurt crying on the floor. _

_ /. _

_TBC? _

**Author Notes: **Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Homeless love.

**Author: **The Barley Breathing Scientist

**Summary: **Homeless Kurt. Kurt is homeless on the street of New York, what happens the lead singer of The barely Breathing Scientist Blaine Anderson bumps into Kurt and fall for him. AN:If anyone has any ideas for the title for this then please PM me.

**Genre: **Angst and Romance.

**Couples: **Klaine.

**Author Notes: **Hey this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it rubbish. Also my Spelling & grammer only goes to a grade 8 level; So I apologise now for that. I am also writing this for my English teacher Miss Jones who unfortunately died last year.; who without her support and proof read my work wouldn't of help me get one of my story in my local newspaper (I know it doesn't sound that impressing but to me it was really big deal for me)

**Thanks for your reviews/ Alerts/ Favourite/followers: **Khope89, Sevsdominatrix, Sparky270, Daisyklaine, Prologlmhimmel, B2isbetterthanB1 and AphralDawn.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee, because if I did Brittana/Faberry and Klaine would always be on.

**Twitter: ** ; follow if what to.

**Chapter Two **

Blaine had it all, he was handsome, he was rich and famous, he could sing and write song, he was the perfect gentleman, and he was in a band with all his friends but he felt his life was uncompleted like he was missing something. Don't get him wrong; he was happy that he was doing what he love but unlike his band mates who got home to go to and wives, son and daughters, when he did go home to his penthouse; it was lonely and empty and he just wished that he had someone to share he wealth and love with and he would trade all the fame and money just to go home to someone.

"Blaine! Come on man. We on" Finn the drummer of The Bearly Breathing Scientist said.

Blaine turned around to see the band all waiting for him, a Latina woman who goes by the name of Satan who was the guitarist and lead vocal with Blaine, a Mohawk guy named Noah Puckerman who played the bass guitarist and finally a pink haired girl who plays the piano, keyboard and back up vocals name Quinn Fabray.

"Ok come on" Blaine replied and got up and walked onto the stage and up to the piano before saying:

"Hey, thanks for coming hope you enjoy the show. This is an original song that I wrote myself it called Not alone. Enjoy"

Blaine start playing the opening notes of Not Alone;

**I've been alone**

**Surrounded by darkness**

**I've see how heartless **

**the world can be **

**I've seen you crying **

**You felt like it's hopeless**

**I'll always do my best **

**to make you see **

**Baby, you're not alone **

**Cause you're here with me **

**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down **

**Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing ever gonna bring us down **

**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**

**And you know it's true **

**It don't matter what'll come to be **

**Our love is all we need to make it through **

**Now I know it ain't easy**

**But it ain't hard trying **

**Every time I see you smiling**

**And I feel you close to me **

**And you tell me **

**Baby, you not alone **

**Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**

**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**

**And you know it's true **

**It don't Matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through **

**I still having trouble **

**I trip and stumble **

**Trying to make sense of things sometimes **

**I look for reasons**

**But I don't need 'em **

**All I need is to look in your eyes**

**And I realize**

**Baby I'm not alone **

**Cause you're here with me **

**And nothing ever gonna take us down **

**cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**

**Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh**

**Cause you're here with me **

**and nothing's ever gonna bring us down **

**Nothing, Nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you**

**and you know know it's true **

**Don't matter what'll come to be **

**You know our love is all we need **

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

After the last note rang out, the crowd went wild and the rest of the band came on stage and started singing the play list before calling it a night and went backstage where Blaine's band mates wives where waiting for them. Blaine watch as Quinn quick rushed to her wife of six years Rachel; a small Jewish girl with a annoying voice that happens to be a Broadway Star (He was unsure how she managed to make it big with how much of her diva she was) . Next to Rachel was Finn wife Samantha of two years; a brown haired Doctor, who had left her husband of eight year for Finn. Puck's wife; a blonde, big boobs Stripper that goes by the name of Candytits AK: Chloe Leyland. Who been married three other times but has finally turned her life around when she meet Puck and finally they was Santana wife; Brittany; a tall dimwitted blonde dancer who has a heart gold. Out of all his band mates Santana and Brittany have been together the longest, they been together since their were babies.

Blaine sighed and looked away from the happy couples before start to walk off only to be stop by Quinn;

"Where you going Blaine? I thought we were all going to "New Directions" for something to eat and then we going clubbing"

"No I not feeling it, I just going home and go asleep" Blaine said shaking his head.

"Come on man. At least take the limo!" Finn Shouted.

"No I need to clear my head" Blaine replied before exiting the venue and pulling the neck of his coat up to stop the cold wind from his neck, and start walking the two blocks to his flat, he start thinking about all the guys and a couple of girl he had sex with some he thought he could love but it never amounted to anything. He was knock out of his thoughts when he heard someone screaming in pain in the alleyway next to his apartment, he made his way into the alleyway to see two grown man leaning over a small figure with a knife;

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM" Blaine shouted, the two man bolted out of the alleyway at the sight of Blaine, one they left Blaine quickly ran over to the small figure and turned him over and nearly faint at the amount of blood next to him, Blaine quickly pulled his phone out and dialled 991 and quickly told them that he had found a male with a stabbed wound in his stomach and where their location was.

Blaine took his coat of and pressed it into the wound of the young man as he going in and out of conscience, he remind that the woman on the phone telling him to try and keep him awake;

"Hey, I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. You are?"

"K-K-Kurt..K-K-Kurt Hum-mel" the young man said in a quite voice, after coughing up blood.

"Hey, so Kurt what were you doing out here at this time of night?" Blaine said, while thinking how beautiful Kurt's eyes are.

"I-I was look-ing for someone"

Before Blaine could asking anything else, he saw the flash of blue lights and shouting that their were down here. The paramedic rushed over and quickly moved Blaine aside and started to stabilize Kurt and moving him to the Ambulance.

"Are you coming?" the Female paramedic

"Yes!" Blaine replied and got into ambulance and went to the hospital.

**TBC...**

**Author Note: **Please review to tell me wither I going to fast or too slow with the story and anything you think I need to improve. Also don't know when I next be able to update cos I might be working away for a couple of months. But I try my best. 


End file.
